


Organization CHF

by mallrat



Category: Original Work
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Crimes & Criminals, Crushes, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Illegal Activities, Male-Female Friendship, Organized Crime, Possibly Unrequited Love, Teen Angst, Teenagers, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 08:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16092269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mallrat/pseuds/mallrat
Summary: Madeline Jones was born into the CHF (Central Hitman Facility), an illegal organization based around missions to take down famous or political leaders. She meets Carlos, who she'd never seen, though was also born into the organization. They hit it off and become friends, making the best of it while they're not aloud to interact with society.





	Organization CHF

**Author's Note:**

> hey!!! so i mean. first things first, these are both of my ocs, they don't belong to any fandom. the organization is a concept I made up, but feel free to use it if you link back to this story!  
> basically the CHF was founded by Lukas V, a made-up political leader that wanted to take down his elective opponent. Since then, it developed into a business to where people pay to have them find out information, kill others, create traps, and sabotage people's reputations. Once you're in the organization you are unable to leave, as the information you receive is all classified. The organization generally consists of 150-190 members, and there are multiple heavily secured buildings that the members live/work in. The jobs include medics, hackers, assassins (hitmen), untiered (without a rank), guards, and housekeepers. Most people in the organization are untiered or a guard. You are required to send in a form to the boss of whichever building you live in, requesting a rank. The buildings are divided into colors, Red, Magenta, and Blue. All work together with missions, although they tend to do individual missions more.

9:25 PM - 10:39 PM

Madeline gazed warily over at the so-called new boy, except, he wasn't really new at all. In fact, he'd been in the orginization for longer than she had. But of course, it's not like she cared, all she knew was that he was cute, and by the looks of it, seemed just as interested in her as she was him.

Placing his hands in his fur coat, he hastily made his way over towards her, a playfully smile tugging at his lips.  
"I've never noticed you before, name?" His voice drawled out in a deep northern accent, taking one tan colored hand out to initiate a shake.

With the raise of an eyebrow, Madeline smiled back, a chuckle escaping her lips.  
"Madeline Jones, loverboy. Yours?" She reached over, her pale skin reaching his tan as they shook hands.

"Carlos Fernandez, lovergirl." Carlos joked back, his oak-brown eyes admiring the scattered freckles on her face.  
"Medic?" He eyed the red and white patch sewn into her coat, "I would have expected you to be a hacker or something."

Madeline let out a laugh, rolling her eyes. "Oh, really? Is that so?" Her own blue eyes looking for a patch on his, raising an eyebrow at the sight of none. "You haven't chosen a route yet? You look about 16. Surprised."  
Carlos shook his head, "15, haven't sent a form to Boss yet. Planning to be an assassin though."  
With a hum, she nodded.  
"14 here. You wanna know my favorite spot to hang? We can grab a bottle of beer from the fridge."  
Madeline suggested, a teasing glint in her eye before she stood up, brushing some dirt off her shorts.

"Sure thing, lovergirl. Lead the way." Carlos teased, also standing up. They were similar in height, him being only around four inches taller. She nodded, a small smirk on her lips as she made her way to the kitchen, saying hello to a few of the other members that were commuting at the island counter. Opening the fridge, Madeline grabbed two bottles of beer before closing. The good thing about being in this organization is that nobody cared about underage drinking, what's the point when their entire centerpeice was based around being illegal?

Handing one to Carlos, she grinned.  
"If you want to find out, you better catch me!" She practically shouted, drawing unpleasant attention from her peers.  
With that, Madeline bolted, leaving Carlos in shock before he went after her, darting up the stairs and eventually ending up on the roof of the building. From there, the city could be seen.

Madeline laughed and struggled to catch her breath as she sat down near the ledge, pulling her legs up to her chest.  
"Thoughts?" She looked over at him, watching as he sat down beside her.  
"Never been up here before, it's definitely a view though." He commented, glancing at Madeline and smiling.  
"Need help opening that?" Carlos joked, eyeing the unopened beer that sat beside her.

"You mind?" Madeline handed it to him while she grabbed her honey blonde hair and put it back into a ponytail, reaching for her now opened drink.  
"So, loverboy. I think I may be falling for you." She grinned, taking a swig of the alcholic beverage only making a little bit of a face at the unpleasant taste.  
"Oh, is that so, lovergirl? Because I could say the same for you." Carlos leaned in a bit, only to be lightly shoved back.

"Not so fast, Fernandez. We just met. Friends?" He cringed a bit at himself before nodding,  
"Friends." He moved a bit further away and opened his own drink, taking a long chug before setting it down again.  
"Shouldn't you be on duty right now? I heard Red is going on a team mission."  
Madeline chuckled, "Only on duty when I'm told to be on duty. If someone's dying they'll call me down, but until then, Nurse A will take care of minor injuries."  
Carlos nodded, watching the cars go by on the street.

"Is it okay to call you Madi?" He brought up, looking back at her.  
"Yeah! Of course." She grinned, "What do you say we meet here tomorrow, 7 AM after call?"  
Madi suggested, and he agreed.

"Well, with that, I oughta say goodnight. It's late." She commented, smiling softly.  
"See you in the morning."  
Madeline got up and left her drink there, winking at Carlos before heading down the stairs.  
"Goodnight loverboy."  
Carlos raised an eyebrow and stayed sitting, deciding to take in the view a bit longer.

"Goodnight, lovergirl!" He called, before she was gone.


End file.
